mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Hiro Fujiwara
| notable works = Kaichō wa Maid-sama! | awards = Best Rookie - Kaeri no Michi, Yuki no Atsu Fresh Debut - Akai Yume Outstanding Debut - Kaichō wa Maid-sama! |manga = Yes | website = http://zero.mods.jp/ }} is a Japanese mangaka born in Hyōgo Prefecture. The mangaka was once active under her previous pen name, at the end of the 90's but has abandoned the name after she won the Best Rookie award in the LMS for Kaeri no Michi, Yuki no Atsu. Her first series, which is also her latest ongoing work, is currently serializing in Hakusensha's monthly ''shōjo manga magazine, LaLa. This series is licensed by Tokyopop for North America, and an anime adaptation will be broadcast during Spring 2010. About Personal Hiro Fujiwara was born on December 23 in Hyōgo Prefecture. She states that her blood type is B. She also has 2 older brothers and a dog but is currently living alone. She never revealed her specific age but mentioned that she is in her 20's. She normally speaks standard Japanese but when she relaxes or let her guard down, she will speak in a Kansai accent in which she can hardly have control of. She also states that currently, she listens to songs by Akeboshi and Rie fu although her all time favourite singer is Hikaru Utada. She uses background music while doing work. She also says that being a mangaka was a dream profession when she was young. During high school, she concentrated in playing double bass. While doing literature in a university, she had a gap-year of 4 years to choose what she wanted to be. She started to become a mangaka after she graduated. She mentions that during her university days, she became an assistant for a mangaka and that the experience had helped her with her work now. She seems to be friends with Yuki Fujitsuka who authored Toremoto Beat. Fujitsuka's name came up in Kaichō wa Maid-sama!'s 5th volume during the closing credits and Fujiwara also listed her as 'Yuki-sama' in her official website. The author and Yuki Fujitsuka both won the same category in the 31st Hakusensha Athena Newcomers' Awards in year 2006. Their names were listed after each other in the winners list. She also mentioned that all the characters in Kaichō wa Maid-sama! are easy to draw with the exception of Usui. According to her old website, she does original CG and manga of all genres. She has also written poems. Career Hiro Fujiwara made her debut by winning the Best Rookie award in the 144th LaLa Mangaka Scout Course for her work . However, this was won under her name, Hiro Izumi and it went on to be published in the April 2005 issue of LaLa DX. She has submitted a few works to Hakusensha's other contest besides the mangaka's other attempts at the LMS and LMG. Those works are, , , Fly and another untitled work that was going to be sent in to year 2002's LaLa Mangaka Scout Course. Diary. was sent into the 40th Big Challenge Awards but was not short-listed. She was placed 19th for Kakera, Hitotsu that was sent-in to the Hana to Yume Mangaka Course. The third work, Fly was submitted to the 27th Hakusensha Athena Newcomers' Awards and was mentioned in the 2nd issue of Hana to Yume as well as the February issue of LaLa. Nevertheless, her second work was published six months after she won the Best Rookie award in the LaLa Mangaka Scout Course. However, it was her first work to be published under the current pen name, Hiro Fujiwara. won the 36th LaLa Manga Grand Prix's Fresh Debut Award and was published in the November issue of LaLa DX in year 2004. In the same month, she also had another work titled serialized in LaLa Special. In year 2005, she started the year by serializing in the March issue of LaLa DX. Three months later, she went on to publish another one-shot, and made her debut in LaLa DX s sister magazine, LaLa. In the November issue of LaLa DX, she published her last work of the year, which was also later compiled together into Kaichō wa Maid-sama! s volume one. For year 2006, she made her last one-shot titled which was published in the February issue of LaLa. However, this one-shot's popularity had made the one-shot spanned into a manga series which is currently serializing in LaLa. It already has 10 volumes published in Japan. Besides authoring the manga, Fujiwara has also illustrated the furoku or freebies given out by the magazine as well as writing the scripts for the drama CDs.The furoku for the May 2008 issue of LaLa contains a drama of Kaichō wa Maid-sama! and the staff list shows Fujiwara as the writer for the drama's script. The author had once gone to Hong Kong to attend a signing event. According to an entry at her blog, she said that this is her first overseas signing event. Works One-shots *''Hanjuku Wolf'' *''Kimi no Hidamari'' *''Shōnen Scramble'' *''Tōmei na Sekai'' *''Kaichō wa Maid-sama!'' Source: Sent-in works *''Kaeri no Michi, Yuki no Atsu'' *''Akai Yume'' Source: Series * '''Source:' Awards *'Best Rookie' - 144th LaLa Manga Scout Course (LMS) for her work, Kaeri no Michi, Yuki no Atsu *'Fresh Debut' - 36th LaLa Manga Grand Prix (LMG) for her work, Akai Yume *'Outstanding Debut' - 31st Hakusensha Athena Newcomers’ Awards for her first series, Kaichō wa Maid-sama! References External links *Zero - Official website *いきヌッキ - Official blog *Comic Holmes: Database of Hakusensha's Mangaka - Hiro Fujiwara Category:Living people Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:People from Hyōgo Prefecture Category:Manga artists Category:Women comics artists ja:藤原ヒロ zh:藤原飛呂